Imprinting Mutants
by Elara-chan
Summary: Mutantes, seres dotados de poderes sobrehumano. Imprinting, especie de atração mutua entre mutantes. FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Seleção

Disclaimer : Naruto e as futuras personagens desse fic não me pertencem... somente Elara e Crisnelle são de autoria minha e de minha irmã.

Capitulo 1: Prólogo.

Imprinting – Mutants.

Mutantes existem há muito tempo escondidos entre nós, misturando-se com a sociedade. Existe uma República controlada por três grandes mutantes: Tsunade, Jiraya e Orochimaru. Há muitos anos, mutantes jovens são enviados à república de Konoha para receberem treinamento especial alegando aos responsáveis que estes são dotados de uma inteligência excepcional e que escolas convencionais não bastarão para acompanhar seu ritmo de aprendizagem. Esta também abriga jovens mutantes andarilhos ou órfãos. A república começou com o avô de Tsunade e assim foi passando para os próximos líderes que são chamados de Hokages. Tsunade é considerada a quinta Hokage, Jiraya e Orochimaru são como vice-líderes, os sannins. A maioria tem uma perspectiva negativa da parte de Orochimaru, mas apesar de egocêntrico, ele não é má pessoa (isso mesmo gente, nessa fic o tio-orochi não é vilão u.ú). Mas os seres humanos, cegos à sua ignorância, acham que tudo o que eles não conseguem explicar deve ser considerado perigoso e ser eliminado. Consideram os mutantes como uma ameaça eminente, e por conta disso, um grupo de renegados os quais foram batizados de "Akatsukis", querem exterminar a raça humana, para somente deixar os mutantes... Ou, como eles denominam: A evolução da espécie. Mas a república de Konoha é totalmente contra e tentam evitar tal catástrofe a todo custo.

Cada mutante nasce predestinado a outro, como se fosse realmente algo para preservar a "espécie". É uma força tão grande que ninguém até hoje consegue explicar a incrível atração que ocorre com alguns, e não há escapatória. Alguns chamam isso de "_imprinting_".

Fanfic de fichas. Vou pegar apenas **11 fichas**. Quem já leu a saga do crepúsculo sabe o que é _Imprinting_. Os poderes mutantes podem ser de vários tipos, mas é apenas um para cada personagem, nada de inventar que pode voar e soltar raio pelas mãos. ¬¬ Se quiser voar, me explique como seu poder permite isso. Todos sabem lutar, mas é claro que alguns têm suas vantagens. Na república é ensinada, em primeira mão, antes do aperfeiçoamento dos poderes, a defesa pessoal. Pode criar ficha de vilão ou mocinho, (pode ocorrer imprinting entre vilão e mocinho). Os outros personagens de Naruto também participarão, mas não como protagonistas. Vão ter relacionamentos entre si. A partir dos 18 anos, já não se freqüenta a escola.

**Mocinhos:**

**Sasuke. 17 anos** Poder – Cria ilusões de várias formas, podendo fazer a pessoa sentir-se bem ou sentir a pior dor. **Par: Hinata;**

**Hinata**. **16 anos** Poder – Capaz de manipular a mente das pessoas, como uma hipnose**. Par: Sasuke;**

**Naruto. 17 anos** Poder – Pode mudar para a forma de uma raposa quando com raiva. (não uma normal, mas na forma da kyuubi, também não tão gigante. Ele ainda não descobriu que tendo outras emoções muito fortes, também pode virar outros animais místicos. Em geral ele se irrita muito facilmente).

**Neji. 18 anos** Poder – Regeneração. (quase um Wolverine ^^);

**Gaara. 16 anos** Poder – Mover qualquer tipo de matéria.;

**Shikamaru. 17 anos** Poder – Teletransporte. **Par**: **Elara-chan**;

**Itachi. 19 anos **Poder – Capaz de controlar o fogo, (controlá-lo, e não produzi-lo.) usa uma luva feita de um material que produz faíscas ao estalar os dedos**;**

**Kiba. 17 anos poder – F**alar com animais.(ele é o único que pode falar com Naruto quando este está na forma de raposa.)

**Sakura. 16 anos** Poder – Super-força (quero essa ficha masculina muito BEM FEITA);

**Kakashi. 25 anos **Poder– Conduz correntes elétricas por todo o corpo, sendo capaz de projetá-las. **Par: Crisnelle**;

**Ino. 16 anos **Poder** – **Possui um grito ensurdecedor, podendo facilmente quebrar até o vidro mais resistente.(quero ficha masculina bem feita também)**;**

**Vilões:**

**Pain. 22 anos **Poder** – **Bloquear temporariamente (cerca de 30 min) os poderes dos outros mutantes;

**Sasori. 20 anos **Poder** – **tirando os sentidos das pessoas (visão, audição, tato, paladar e olfato), as deixam no completo escuro.

**Madara. 27 anos **Poder** – **desmaterializa qualquer coisa.

**Konam. 21 anos **Poder** – **Capaz de copiar temporariamente os poderestocando na pessoa (Mais uma vez, peço uma boa ficha masculina)**. **

**Ficha: **

**Nome – (se for japonês Sobrenome + nome)**

**Nacionalidade –**

**Idade (15 à 25 anos) –**

**Data de aniversário e signo –**

**História – (não precisa ser dramática e longa)**

**Personalidade – (sejam muito criativos, pois isso é o que vai contar mais)**

**Jeito de agir em certas situações, especifique –**

**Aparência – (outro item que conta muito)**

**Roupa causal –**

**Forma que usa o uniforme da escola – (apesar de morarem na republica e estudarem seus poderes lá, se for menor de idade, deve freqüentar a escola. O uniforme consiste em: saia xadrez verde, blusa branca sem manga, gravata e casaco verde.)**

**Universidade (caso você seja maior de idade, mas apenas diga qual seu curso, não vou colocar cenas da faculdade.)**

**Roupa de batalha –**

**Hobbie –**

**Gosta de –**

**Não gosta de –**

**Poder –**

**Como age em batalhas e treinamentos –**

**Se da bem com todo mundo? –**

**Vilão ou mocinho? –**

**Par para imprinting –**

**Como ocorreu ou ocorrerá o imprinting – (detalhe, esse é o único item q eu tenho o poder de veto, ok?)**

**Por que escolheu ele ou ela? –**

**Aceita morrer? –**

**Posso mudar algo? –**

**~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ **

**Minha ficha:**

**Nome **– Elara Jauapery

**Nacionalidade – **Brasileira com descendência Européia**.**

**Idade (15 à 25 anos) **– 16 anos

**Data de aniversário e signo – **11/02 Aquário.

**História - **Durante um assalto, seus pais foram assassinados e seus poderes vieram à flor da pele quando tinha apenas 11 anos. Desesperada, corre descontroladamente com Crisnelle através do bosque, até que desmaiam. São descobertas por Tsunade, que a adotam e lhes proporcionam um lar que oferece clareza e acima de tudo, amor. Procurando esquecer o que aconteceu, adota uma personalidade altamente peralta.

**Personalidade – **Uma verdadeira criançona, sempre vê o lado positivo de tudo. Sempre querendo algo para se divertir e muito inteligente, têm habilidades impressionantes com máquinas, tendo em vista computadores como sua especialidade. Hiper-ativa, não sabe realmente ficar quieta passando às vezes (às vezes?) do limite, tirando sempre sua irmã mais velha do sério. É proibida de comer doces. Na verdade, sua irmã a proibiu de comer doces alegando que seria um sério risco para humanidade.

**Jeito de agir em certas situações, especifique – **é realmente um ser SUPER IMPLICANTE. As pessoas que ela mais ama implicar são sua irmã e Sasuke, por serem "chatolinos", como ela os chama. Quando fica quieta demais é por que com certeza está mexendo em alguma máquina, ou bolando alguma travessura.

**Aparência – **Cabelos longos até o meio da costa, com alguns cachos na ponta, ruiva. 1,65 50kg bem distribuídos. Nariz empinado e olhos de uma coloração amarelo-dourado.

**Roupa causal – **Calças coladas ao corpo feitas de um material resistente, para não machucá-la com o atrito (logo saberão o por que). No geral, blusas com alguma criatura de animê estampado. Usa tênis e algumas rasteiras, as quais duram cerca de uma semana.

**Forma que usa o uniforme da escola –**Usa a saia bem acima do joelho, mas usa um short por baixo. A blusa branca pra fora da saia, e quase sempre está com o casaco no ombro. Usa tênis branco e meias normais.

**Universidade: ....**

**Hobbie – **implicar com alguém (sua irmã), mexer em máquinas**.**

**Gosta de – **Máquinas e Correr

**Não gosta de – **ficar sem fazer nada.

**Poder **– é muito veloz, por isso sua irmã não lhe permite comer doces. (por isso as calças de material especial.)

**Como age em batalhas e treinamentos – **hiper-ativa, gosta de brincar com o inimigo. Isso a atrapalha um pouco, pois na maioria das vezes, subestima o seu oponente. Não é tão habilidosa em lutas, mas se esquiva bem.

**Se da bem com todo mundo? – **Adora todo mundo, mas adora mais ainda NÃO se dar bem com a irmã mais velha.

**Vilão ou mocinho? – **mocinha;

**Par para imprinting – **Shikamaru;

**Como ocorreu ou ocorrerá o imprinting – **na sala se computação da escola. Ela entrou sem a permissão da professora para pegar as questões da prova, mas Shikamaru a impede.

**Por que escolheu ele ou ela? **– Porque eu quis. '-'

**Ficha da minha irmã.**

**Nome – Crisnelle Jauapery**

**Nacionalidade – Brasileira com descendência européia.**

**Idade (15 à 25 anos) – 20**

**Data de aniversário e signo – 08/12 Sagitário**

**História: **Durante um assalto, seus pais foram assassinados e seus poderes vieram à flor da pele quando tinha apenas 15 anos. Desorientada e assustada pela primeira vez, corre descontroladamente com Elara através do bosque, até que desmaiam. São descobertas por Tsunade, que a adotam e lhes proporcionam um lar que oferece clareza e acima de tudo, amor. Anos mais tarde, quando descobre seu dom com armas, resolve vingar a morte dos pais sem o conhecimento de Elara. (uma tentativa de proteger a mente da caçula do passado.)

**Personalidade – **Totalmente o oposto da irmã, é extremamente realista e cética e gosta da calmaria e estratégia. Suas atividades favoritas são treinar e ler em lugares afastados. Não, ela não é anti-social, é até bastante comunicativa, apenas gosta de momentos para si. A irmã a deixa muito preocupada, uma vez que esta pareceu nascer com uma espécie de parafuso frouxo. É um tanto pessimista e ciumenta com quem ama.

**Jeito de agir em certas situações: **Ela sempre lida com frieza na maioria das situações, abrindo exceções para as travessuras de Elara, que a tira realmente do sério. Do contrário, prefere ignorá-la. Uma característica peculiar que ela possui (e talvez até negativa). É o fato de que se ficar muito tempo parada em algum lugar, acaba dormindo.

**Aparência – **Cabelos negros e lisos com madeixas verdes escuras, (idéia da irmã mais nova) indo até a metade das costas. Pálida, sua irmã diz que ela tem uma expressão de algum cadáver que esqueceram de enterrar. 1,68m, 51 kg bem distribuídos.

**Roupa causal – **Uma pequena camiseta branca e justa com uma bermuda levemente frouxa e sandálias.

**Forma que usa o uniforme da escola – --\\\--**

**Universidade: **Psicologia

**Roupa de batalha – **Para não atrapalhar seu desempenho nos movimentos, usa um colant preto e justo que cobre todo o seu corpo.

**Hobbie – **Ler, treinar, dormir e ouvir música.

**Gosta de – **Michael Jackson. \o/

**Não gosta de – **Barulho, afazeres domésticos e da agitação de Elara.

**Poder – **Possui uma espécie de dom para usar qualquer tipo de arma, combinado à uma velocidade sobre-humana semelhante à da irmã. Sua especialidade são as espadas.

**Como age em batalhas e treinamentos – **Leva o treinamento muito a sério, e costuma pensar bem antes de agir.

**Se da bem com todo mundo? – **Apesar de gostar de ficar sozinha, é carismática. Seu único empecilho é a sua irmã.

**Vilão ou mocinho? – mocinha.**

**Par para imprinting – Kakashi.**

**Como ocorreu ou ocorrerá o imprinting – **Durante um treinamento com a irmã mais nova, ela é apresentada ao seu novo professor. Distraída e confusa com a presença dele, leva uma surra de Elara pela primeira vez.

**Por que escolheu ele ou ela? – **Crisnelle tem uma preferência por homens mais velhos e com características semelhantes às suas, o que o torna o par ideal. o/

Bem gente, é isso, essas sãos as fichas minha e da minha irmã...e as fichas serão avaliadas por mim e depois por ela.. xP

Espero receber muitas ^^ Beijoss


	2. Escolhidos

Olá...bem pra começar quero colocar uns detalhes:

- Cada personagem tem imprinting... E um em especial não terá..

- Explicando meu imprinting: Não necessariamente o casal terá um final feliz e em alguns casos o imprinting não será correspondido. As pessoas que foram "sorteadas" para isso saberão. Isso foi meio que uma surpresa, pra fazer vocês escolherem esses personagens "turbulentos".

- Um personagem pode sofrer imprinting uma vez, mas só por essa pessoa já ser alvo de imprinting de outra, não quer dizer que você não possa também gostar dele.

- Duas pessoas têm como par o Madara..no decorrer da historia vai ficar legal..não me matem, a idéia saiu do nada!!!

**- Gente..sobre o Itachi..eu não tive como resistir ao Kazuma...me perdoem..as fichas para o Itachi estavam boas.. MAS Kazuma conquistou meu coração.**

**Escolhidos:**

**Keeki-s **

**Nome - **Kristen McCarthy

**Poder - **Controla a água. Pode formar por alguns minutos escudos, e quando se concentra MUITO pode até ver o futuro na água. Pode deixar a água tão fina e afiada ao ponto de cortar a carne e alguns materiais. Poder mortal = pode parar a circulação sanguínea ou desidrata as vitimas.

**Par: Naruto**

**** **primeiramente você me assustou e fiquei confusa, mas você acertou mandar a ficha..e por sinal gostei dela. Parabéns.. ^^

**Nanetys**

**Nome - **Malika Moliehi (mais conhecida por MM's 8D)

**Poder **- bom, é um poder difícil de descrever. Malika pode fazer "viagens no tempo", porém, apenas a consciência (ou alma, se você preferir) faz essas viagens, de modo que ela não pode alterar nenhum acontecimento, apenas assisti-lo. Logo, ela pode ver o passado E o futuro, mas apenas ver. No começo, ao usar os poderes, ela ficava meio "catatônica" (com os olhos fora de foco, completamente desligada de seu corpo), mas com (muita) prática acaba conseguindo manter-se consciente enquanto tem suas visões.

**Par – Sasori.**

** Obs: você vai ter muita dificuldade com ele, ok? Por que estou planejando algo para ele e já que você é feminista, vai ser perfeita para isso. Parabéns. Sua ficha vai ser um pouco difícil de domar.. O.o huahauhuahuahua

**sakusasuke**

**Nome: **Sawada Kazuma

**Poder: **compreende e fala com as plantas/arvores, podendo assim pedir-lhes que o protejam

**Par:** Itachi

** Nossa..amei muito sua ficha...eu e minha irmã relutamos um pouco quanto ao yaoi...mass fico tão irresistível que você foi escolhido. Parabéns ^^ Ah sim..sua relação com Itachi será do estilo de Touya e Yukito de SCC...pode ser? Claro que um pouco mais profunda.

**Shii-sensei**

**Nome: **Robin Wood

**Poder:** Robin é capaz de controlar o tempo (tanto viajar quanto parar o tempo) dando saltos temporais tanto para o futuro quando para o passado, mas tem um tempo de uma hora para cada salto temporal. Conhece vários lugares do mundo assim. Por isso Robin nunca se perde, ele memoriza todos os lugares em que foi, ou seja, muitos. Também tem um poder chamado mentalização: pode viajar por lugares com a mente. Enquanto seu corpo fica onde estava, sua mente viaja para onde ele quiser, só que precisa de concentração. (Robin esconde o último para não ser suspeito, afinal, seu clã não é muito bem visto pelos sannins)

**Par:** Ino Yamanaka.

** Você disse que só não posso mudar o seu "espírito" pois bem..as únicas mudanças são suas roupas e um pouco o cabelo.. o resto da ótimo ^^

**patatitatita**

**Nome**: Eliza Noche

**Poder:** Pode invocar corpos de pessoas mortas e fazer com que elas a obedeçam, mas isso só se estiver perto de um cemitério por que ninguém enterra pessoas no meio da cidade(ou enterram?O.o)

Par: Pain

**obs: seu poder seria uma necromancia? Gostei da sua ficha..ela me rendeu uma ótima idéia..espero sinceramente q goste.. beijos.

**Caty-chan**** . Vilã.**

**Nome:** Angelina Schimth (apilidada de angel)

**Poder: **Congelar, ela pode congelar tudo a sua volta em questão de segundo quando está num acesso de fúria incontrolável. Quando usa seus poderes, seus olhos ganham um brilho branco.

Par: A principio Madara.

**obs: fofa...adorei sua ficha..bem interessante a sua devoção pelo Madara, mas infelizmente vc não vai ter imprinting com ninguém (até então, pode ser que mude), minha irmã deu uma ótima idéia para seu personagem. Você aceita? =*

**Wootsy**

**Nome:** Tsuki Takomoto

**Poder**: É capaz de criar qualquer coisa com o mineral que sai de seu corpo que tem a cor de um cristal que é muito resistente e que a própria Tsuki chama de cristal mesmo. Por só fazer isso se especializou também em luta de espadas com uma espada que foi feita do seu próprio cristal, mas que foi melhorada ao longo dos anos e é mais resistente do que o seu poder.

**Par:** Neji.

**Yuirin**

**Nome:** Akaihana Haru (Algo como se fosse "Flor Vermelha da Primavera").

**Poder**: Ela controla as plantas. Bem, ela pode fazer uma arvore surgir do asfalto do nada, alem de pode fazer flores com odores venenosos ou ate com gases que deixam as pessoas doidinhas. Entre diversos tipos de vegetais. Pode acelerar o nascimento ou envelhecimento das plantas também.

**Par:** Madara

**Mas com pequenas mudanças na sua história...vai ser legal..eu acho.. O.O

**Miko Nina Chan**

**Nome:** Samantha Neckasso. (Nome/Sobrenome) Sam, Neck, Ness (Apelidos)

**Poder:** Controla o ar. Pode transformá-lo em tufões, ou simplesmente destruir as moléculas de oxigênio e transformá-las em Hidrogênio puro. De qualquer modo, pode controlar as partículas do ar.

**Par**: Gaara.

**Você é irmã dos Uchihas, mas vc não vai ter nada com eles O.o'' ok?...

**Dri Lioncourt**

**Nome**: Violet Lafaiete, mais conhecida como Fay.

**Poder:** Toque de Medusa: capacidade de paralisar ou transformar em pedra uma pessoa com o toque, se Violet não desfizer o efeito, ele torna-se permanente. Também é capaz de ampliar seu poder para que ele haja em um raio de três metros de seu corpo.

**Par**: Kiba

** mudei seu par por que não queria dispensar sua ficha...

**Rodrigo DeMolay**

**Nome:** Shihyo Aoshi

**Poder**: Rejeição de Fatos. (Rejeita acontecimentos, por exemplo, um ferimento fatal, ou um objeto quebrado, conseguindo faze-lo voltar ao que era, ou até mesmo faze-lo voltar a ser a própria matéria prima dele,exigindo mais concentração e etc...) Não consegue rejeitar uma pessoa, pois, qualquer tentativa de rejeição humana rejeitaria sua própria existência.

**Par:** Konan

Parabéns aos escolhidos.. (nossa..eu sempre quis escrever isso *-*) A história pode demorar a a ser atualizada após o terceiro capitulo por motivo de Faculdade e Auto-escola.

Peço q se caso seu personagem faça algo que não condiga com a personalidade dele, por favor, fale comigo em particular.

Não vou abandonar essa fics como fiz com outras.. XP dessa vez estou me comprometendo com os personagens de você...

Gente..eu sei q a Sakura é chata em alguns momentos e maltrata o Naruto e lambe o chão do Sasuke... mas ninguém mandou uma ficha pra ela..coitada... (apesar de 11 terem sido escohos..tive q abrir uma exceção a uma pessoa) se ninguém mandar ficha pra Sakura até sexta..ela vai virar soh mais um personagem na fic..e eu nem queria isso. =x

Sobre os Sannins e os Hokages.

**Tsunade.** 40 anos – Poder- Cura. **Par: Jiraya**

**Jiraya.** 45 anos – Poder- Espinhos saem por todo seu corpo. **Par: Tsunade**

**Orochimaru**. 42 anos – Poder – Ler a mente das pessoas ao tocá-las. Par: jamais sofreu ou sofrerá imprinting. (isso será explicado da historia.)

1º Hokage. – Poder: Controlar a madeira. - Morto

2º Hokage.– Poder: Controlar água. - Morto

3º Hokage. –Poder: Capaz de perceber as áureas - Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu a ele.

4º Hokage. – Poder : Se transforma em animais. (Mesmo poder que Naruto, mas ele não sabe que é filho do quarto Hokage então não sabe do seu potencial.)

Beijos e obrigada.


	3. Capitulo 1

Yoo gente...desculpa a demora, o capitulo já estava pronto, mas minha irmã demorou a revisar... já vou começar o próximo capitulo que será na parte de vilões...os mocinhos que não aparecem.. não se preocupem.. hihihihi, bem.. vamos a história.

Capitulo 1: Novos alunos.

Uchiha e Hyuuga são dois grandes clãs do Japão. Conhecidos por seus membros que em sua maioria são mutantes, guardam a gerações esse segredo dos humanos normais e desde que o primeiro Hokage fundou Konoha, ambos mandam seus jovens mutantes para receber um treinamento adequado. Mas algo aconteceu nessa nova geração, quando dois jovens de ambas as famílias sofreram um imprinting. Agora é certa a junção dos dois clãs de mutantes mais poderosos. O clã Uchiha já sofreu muitas divisões entre si, e inclusive alguns membros compartilham a mesma ideia dos Akatsukis e o clã Hyuuga se opõe a essa ideia veementemente. Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha moram em Konoha há cinco anos juntos de Hinata e Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke assim que viu Hinata pela primeira vez aos cinco anos, sabia que ela o pertencia. E ela o possuía também.

Naruto mora em Konoha desde que se entende por gente, por ser filho do quarto Hokage. Tsunade o acolheu como filho sem nunca revelar seus verdadeiros poderes. Naruto cresceu sabendo que era órfão de pai e mãe, mas sempre recebeu amor de Tsunade e Jiraya, e apesar de nunca ter sido compatível com a cara de Orochimaru, sabia que podia contar com ele. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa agitada, e com 12 anos conheceu Elara, que a princípio tinha o estado de espírito perturbado por conta da perna de seus pais. A descoberta dos poderes fora de forma brusca, e eles viraram grandes amigos. Elara adquiriu parte da personalidade dele abrindo uma exceção apenas para o pavio curto do menino, sendo muito mais paciente. Crisnelle adotou Naruto como um irmão mais novo, e muito diferente de Elara, passou a treinar arduamente e percebeu que seus poderes vieram em boa hora, já que vingaria seus pais aprimorando seus conhecimentos.

Nesse novo ano em que Konoha receberá novos membros algumas coisas irão mudar, e a arte da defesa pessoal não mais será suficiente para salvá-los. A Akatsuki está cada vez mais forte e Konoha decidida a proteger os humanos.

Existe uma aluna que mora em Konoha desde muito nova e que não se lembra do passado. Haru Akaihana, aos 15 anos criou um laço forte com Itachi. Por morar a tanto tempo na casa virou um tipo de tutora, cuidando da ordem da casa e ensinando aos novatos como usar os recursos a sua volta para se proteger, aliviando parte da grande carga dos ombros da Hokage e dos Sannins.

Capitulo 1: Novos alunos, novas confusões.

- Yooshiii, hoje vai ser um ótimo dia! A chegada de novo amigos... – Naruto falava feliz sentado à mesa do café da manhã.

- Eu simplesmente não entendo como as pessoas acordam felizes. – Crisnelle acrescentou à sua cinzenta e preguiçosa manhã. Para ela, acordar era algo deprimente.

- Nee-chan, você pode ser atenta no dia-a-dia, mas se ficar parada muito tempo dorme em qualquer lugar... – Elara aspirava a comida tão delicadamente quanto Naruto.

- Bom dia. – Disseram Sasuke e Itachi em uníssono ao adentrar o recinto.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun. – Hinata falou com um sorriso doce enquanto Sasuke sentava ao seu lado e lhe beijava a face.

- Bom dia a todos. – Disse Neji, pronto para o desjejum.

O café ocorreu como em qualquer outra manhã. Elara atirando cereais no cabelo de Crisnelle, que por sinal a ignorava, Sasuke tentando, em vão, fazer com que Naruto se calasse e ficasse quieto e Itachi limitando-se a rir, porque no fundo o irmão não era muito diferente do loiro. Hinata tentava apaziguar os dois, e Neji era o único que comia calmamente. Assim que terminam de tomar o café, Haru entra na sala.

- Bom dia a todos. Tsunade-sama ordenou para que todos compareçam à sala dela. – Ela disse com um sorriso meigo.

- Hai. – Os jovens concordaram, indo em seguida à direção do escritório da Godaime.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

- Pois bem, a presença de todos é muito importante. Muitos dos nossos alunos saíram esse ano, por vários motivos, por isso este ano receberemos mais pessoas que o normal, e quero que cada um de vocês cuide para que todos se sintam a vontade. A variedade de poderes é muito grande, por isso nada de confusões. – Ela falou olhando para Elara e Naruto que se fingiram de inocentes. – Crisnelle, Haru. Eu as estou promovendo para dar aulas de defesa pessoal e ataque. – As duas concordaram e Haru corou ligeiramente. – Sei que farão um ótimo trabalho. Os novos alunos chegaram a partir do meio-dia, mas não pensem que vão ficar de folga, tratem de preparar uma boa recepção para todos.

- Hei, por que só as duas vão dar aula? Eu sei bastantes coisas! E posso ensinar!

- Naruto, eu seria mandada para um hospício se deixasse você responsável por alguém. – Disse Tsunade interrompendo-o.

- Naruto, dessa vez eu tenho de concordar com a baa-chan, você é muito cabeça oca... – Elara acrescentou.

- Elara-chan... Até você... – Naruto faz bico e todos riem da cena engraçada, exceto Sasuke e Neji abutre.

- Hoe, Naruto, você não pode ter excesso de tarefas este ano, você vai completar 18 anos e precisa receber um treinamento mais rigoroso. – Jiraya saiu das sombras.

- Oras, Ero-sannin... Eu já tenho bastantes poderes!

- Como se transformar numa besta fosse grande coisa. – Sasuke comenta de cabeça baixa.

- Oras seu temee! Eu vou...

- Quietos! – Tsunade fala e todos ficam em formação de sentido, temendo a ira da grande mulher à sua frente. – Jiraya tem razão Naruto. De fato você possui um grande dom, mas não sabe usá-lo. Você precisa de um treinamento mais árduo. Tenho certeza que você sabe fazer mais do que se transformar em uma raposa demoníaca. – Naruto revira os olhos e começa a ter tremores, mas consegue manter-se estável. – Na verdade todos esse ano receberão mais treinamentos. Orochimaru está aprimorando a sala de realidade virtual para isso.

Todos murmuraram palavras de descontentamento. Afinal, se Orochimaru era quem estava trabalhando as novas áreas de treinamento, era por que a coisa ia ficar feia. Ele não era do tipo piedoso. Crisnelle deu um meio sorriso, pensando que assim ela aprimoraria seu talento em armas. Sasuke não mudara a expressão, mas não podia negar que ser mais forte e útil era tudo o que ele queria. Criar ilusões nas mentes das pessoas era algo realmente fantástico, mas tinha que ficar preparado para se caso um dia esse poder falhasse. Proteger Hinata, o seu objeto se imprinting, era crucial e ele não podia contar apenas com os poderes.

Tsunade dispensou todos e cada um seguiu para uma parte da mansão, procurando algo para dar uma boa recepção aos convidados. Permaneceram na saleta apenas a Godaime e Orochimaru.

- Tsunade... Não temos tempos para brincadeiras, precisamos alertá-los.

- Orochimaru, eu sempre faço o que é melhor para eles, do que adianta preocupá-los? Eles ainda são apenas crianças... Precisam gozar do melhor que a juventude pode lhes proporcionar.

- Como quiser, Tsunade-Sama.

- Para de ser rabugento, Orochimaru! – Jiraya diz animado – Confio no que Tsunade está fazendo.

- É claro. E o gatinho assustado? O convenceu de entrar para a república?

- Kazuma foi difícil de lidar, ele é meio arisco. Convidei-o, e espero sinceramente que ele venha. Ele possui um poder muito bom, e Haru é a mais aconselhável para ele poder expandir seus poderes.

- Ele manipula as plantas também? – Jiraya falou.

- Na verdade, ele fala com elas. Ainda não é capaz de fazê-las brotarem subitamente da terra como Haru, mas pode fazer as plantas o protegerem. Será uma grande ajuda caso a Akatsuki realmente decida agir.

- Temos que estar preparados para atacar, não nos escondermos atrás de plantas. – Orochimaru acrescentou friamente.

- Orochimaru, eu recomendo que você não subestime o poder de ninguém que está nessa escola. – Tsunade diz de forma sombria.

A festa de recepção estava quase pronta, Haru havia feito um bolo grande e Elara espalhou com Naruto balões e outros enfeites. Os outros rapazes espalharam mesas e cadeiras. Crisnelle e Hinata fizeram mais alguns docinhos.

- Nee-chan, me dá um brigadeiro? Esse doce brasileiro parece tão gostoso! – Elara babava em cima.

- Não.

- Você é má! Por favor, Nee-chan...

- Já disse não e você é proibida de comer doces. Não quero estragar a festa.

- hunf! – Elara fez um super bico.

- Entenda sua irmã, Elara-chan, você fica muito agitada com quaisquer alimentos com alto teor de glicose... – Hinata diz sorrindo.

- Mas o Naruto come, e ele é tão agitado quanto eu... – Elara diz apontando para Naruto, que estava metendo o dedo no bolo de Haru que olhava distraidamente o livro de receitas.

- Naruto não corre rápido como você. Você simplesmente não sabe se controlar. Fim de papo. – Crisnelle diz.

Elara sai andando emburrada. Assim que chega a sala vê uma menina usando uma bata de um verde muito forte e calças jeans justas. A menina era bonita, de pele morena e seu cabelo preso em duas longas tranças e cada tinha um tipo de pena. A menina olhava em volta.

- Ninguém vai vir pegar minhas bagagens? Ou vou ter de carregá-las até meu quarto?

- Olá... Eu sou Elara, muito prazer! Qual o seu nome? – Elara sorri para menina.

- Malika Moliehi. Você é a carregadora? Ótimo, pode levar minhas malas para meu quarto.

- Você deve ser um dos novatos.... Não vou me estressar com você. – Elara diz ainda sorrindo. – pode deixar suas malas ali no canto, depois você as pega assim que saber onde é seu quarto e com quem vai dividi-lo.

Malika olha a sua volta procurando por algo. Elara a olha de forma interrogativa.

- É uma pegadinha, não? Eu vou dividir o quarto?

- Desculpa princesa, mas as coisas funcionam assim por aqui. – Elara cruza os braços começando a perder a paciência.

- O que foi Elara-chan? – Naruto chega e percebe a presença da nova menina – Oi! Você deve ser nova. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.

- Olá, Naruto. - Malika fala de forma tediosa e suspira- então é verdade... Terei que dividir o quarto... Contanto que seja com alguém com um mínimo de classe, eu posso conviver com isso. Deixarei minhas malas ali no canto.

- Nossa, ela é metidinha ein? – Naruto comenta no ouvido de Elara.

- Hunf, você não viu nada. – Elara da as costas e vai andando para sala de Tsunade e avisá-la que chegou a primeira novata.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Assim que Elara volta com os três diretores, a sala já está cheia de pessoas. Todos reunidos no meio do salão. Crisnelle, Neji, Itachi, Hinata e Sasuke estão em um canto olhando os novatos que pareciam ter caras engraçadas.

- Aposto que vai dar confusão. – Neji diz com um meio sorriso.

- Aposto que a primeira a começar é aquela loira ali. – Itachi diz rindo também.

- Eu aposto na de cabelos rosa, viu como ela encarou o Naruto quando ele tentou ser gentil com ela? Aquele dobe não sabe lidar mesmo com mulheres. – Sasuke diz ainda sério.

- Eu também me aborreceria se caso um idiota pegasse a mala da minha mão sem o meu consentimento e a derrubasse mostrando todas as minhas peças íntimas. – Crisnelle comenta rindo da situação, observando Naruto enquanto tentava se desculpar com a menina de cabelos rosa.

- Silêncio. – Tsunade diz elevando a voz. – Naruto, Elara, vão para o canto com os outros. Crisnelle, chame Haru. – Crisnelle retira-se do salão para chamar Haru e logo volta. Todos olham para Tsunade – Bem vindos ao Instituto de Educação Konoha, espero que vocês se sintam à vontade. Aqui é a casa de vocês, e podem ter certeza que todos são seus irmãos. Aqui não há preconceitos e espero que todos saibam estão em pé de igualdade. Podem sentar-se nas cadeiras e vamos nos apresentar.

Todos os novatos foram para uma cadeira e esperaram os próximos acontecimentos.

- Para quem não sabe, sou Tsunade, quinta Hokage. Hokage é o nome do diretor principal. Esses ao meu lado são Orochimaru e Jiraya. São os sannins da escola, como vice-diretores. Adotamos um próprio sistema de nomes, visto que isso não é uma escola normal. – Alguém então levanta a mão. – Diga?

- Ei, esse cara ai, o tio Orochi – Orochimaru fica com uma gota na cabeça – você morreu e esqueceram-se de enterrar? Juro que já vi cadáveres mais atraentes. – Todos ficam calados e assustados com o comentário. Jiraya foi o primeiro a rir.

- HAHAHA, eu sempre disse que você tem cara de morto vivo, HAHAHA!

Logo em seguida Naruto e Elara começam a rir também, enquanto todos os outros tentavam segurar o riso, tendo plena consciência que aborrecer Orochimaru não era uma boa ideia.

- Não menina, eu não estou morto. Você pode ter certeza que eu vou lembrar-me da sua insinuação no seu primeiro dia de treinamento. – Orochimaru foi ameaçador.

- Caham! – Tsunade solta um pigarro. – Bem, quem tiver mais perguntas, por hora, cale-se, se quiserem sobreviver até amanhã. – Nessa altura a maioria estava rindo, e se acalmaram aos poucos. –Então, continuando as apresentações... Cada um de nós é professor aqui, e iremos ensiná-los a controlar o seus poderes. Os outros professores são Haru, Crisnelle e... – Tsunade olha em volta e suspira – Bem... O outro professor que também é novato está um tanto atrasado. Os outros são alunos veteranos, e cada um vai dizer seu nome e o poder para ajudá-los a se sentirem mais relaxados e enturmados. – Tsunade faz sinal para que todos se aproximem.

- Olá, Sou Crisnelle Jauapery e possuo uma grande velocidade, tanto física quanto mental. Também possuo o dom instintivo de manipular qualquer tipo de arma. Irei ensiná-los usá-las. –Crisnelle tinha olhos estranhamente dourados, uma pele alva e os cabelos eram negros e lisos, com uma grossa franja e mechas verdes e escuras. Vestia uma camiseta branca apertada dando valor aos seios e uma bermuda frouxa de cor grafite que ia até os joelhos. Todos soltaram gritinhos de alegria e alguns se emocionaram dizendo "vamos aprender a atirar!" – Vou fazer de tudo para que não saiam feridos. Mas não posso prometer-lhes.

- Olá! Sou Haru Akaihana e tenho o poder de controlar Plantas. Faço-as crescer de acordo com a minha vontade. Vou ensiná-los a como se defender em qualquer campo de batalha e usar os recursos à sua volta. – Haru diz sorrindo como sempre. Ela usava um mini-short amarronzado com cinto de fitas coloridas e uma blusa verde parecida com um quimono com gola alta.

As apresentações iriam se proceder, até que o sensível nariz de Naruto detecta um cheiro.

- Deixaram alguma coisa no fogo?

- Meu bolo! – Haru sai correndo em direção à cozinha.

- Ah... Yoshi! Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, tenho o poder de me transformar em uma besta. Sou o melhor Veterano, por isso não se metam comigo! – Ele usava uma calça solta preta, tênis branco com detalhes laranja e uma blusa laranja com estampa de um dragão preto. Tsunade dá um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto que vai para o canto com enorme galo na cabeça.

- Olá! Sou Elara Jauapery, sou irmã de Crisnelle e meu dom é parecido com o dela, sendo a única diferença é a de que eu não sei usar armas. – Ela uma calça azul marinho colada ao corpo um pouco a baixo do joelho e uma blusa preta com o Mokona branco estampado. Como a irmã, ela possuía estranhos olhos dourados.

- Hyuuga Hinata, e meu poder é o de Hipnose. – Ela diz curvando-se de forma graciosa. Usava uma saia lilás e rodada até os joelhos e uma blusa de mangas compridas branca.

- Hyuuga Neji, e tenho o poder de regeneração. – Ele maneia levemente a cabeça. Usava calça jeans e uma blusa social de mangas curtas e brancas.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke. Posso criar qualquer tipo de ilusão. Desde a sensação dor mais terrível à sensação mais prazerosa. – Sasuke apenas fala e permanece impassivo. – Vestia uma blusa preta junto a uma calça de um jeans escuro e surrado.

- Uchiha Itachi, controlo o fogo. – Itachi diz com um meio sorriso. Trajava uma blusa azul marinho e uma bermuda cinza.

- Agora que vocês sabem nossos nomes, quero que cada um se levante e se apresente, falando o nome e o dom que possui. – Tsunade ordena.

A primeira a levantar-se foi a menina que chamou Orochimaru de morto-vivo. Ela vestia um short um tanto curto, que fazia muitos olharem para suas coxas torneadas. Usava uma blusa de alça fina com uma jaqueta por cima. Tinha os cabelos castanhos quase loiros, a pele bronzeada e olhos de um verde profundo.

- Meu nome é Eliza Noche e tenho o poder de necromância. – Ela diz com um sorriso quase maníaco.

- E-e-ela ressuscita os mortos? – Naruto estremece enquanto comenta com os amigos.

- Ela parece ser bem... Sádica. Lembra um pouco alguém – Hinata comenta olhando para Orochimaru que agora olhava sorridente para a menina.

A próxima a se levantar foi a primeira pessoa que chegou. Ainda vestia o mesmo traje, mas dessa vez havia mais pulseiras em seu braço.

- Sou Malika Moliehi, ou MM's, como quiserem. Tenho o dom de viajar no tempo. Posso ver o futuro e o passado. Não percam seu tempo comigo, eu não vou revelar o futuro de ninguém. Não posso interferir em nenhum deles. Por isso se algum dia me verem em estado de transe, não me atormentem.. A visão acontece repentinamente.

- Seu dom é interessante. Espero que não revele o futuro de ninguém aqui apenas por capricho. Mas se caso houver qualquer problema em nossa direção...

- Se for realmente necessário, eu aviso.

Logo que Malika senta-se a menina de cabelos compridos e rosados levanta-se e coloca a mão na cintura. Ela usava uma blusa vermelha colada ao corpo, com a barriga de fora, uma bermuda preta e sapatilhas vermelhas, e possuía olhos de um tom esmeralda encantador.

- Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e possuo uma força fora do normal. Sou capaz de quebrar uma montanha inteira. – Haruno diz estreitando o olhar para Naruto, que novamente tremeu de medo.

- Acho que você escapou de levar um soco pior que o de Tsunade. – Sasuke comenta ironicamente.

A menina loira ao lado de Sakura levantou-se. Vestia um saião preto rodado e uma blusa roxa com um decote razoável e os cabelos muito longos e loiros presos no rabo de cavalo.

- Sou Yamanaka Ino... E possuo um grito muito agudo – Todos olharam de forma interrogativa – Com meus gritos, posso quebrar o vidro blindado mais resistente.

- Espero que não grite aqui dentro. – Jiraya falou olhando a volta e reparando que logo teria de achar uma maneira de achar algo resistente a ponto de resistir às ondas super-sônicas em caso de algum acidente.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e duas marcas vermelhas no rosto se levantam. Ele usava uma blusa branca e bermudão cinza claro. Estava acompanhado de um cachorro pequeno (o akamaru é filhote)

- Sou Inuzuka Kiba, e sou capaz de falar com animais, esse é o meu melhor amigo, Akamaru.

- Ótimo..um parceiro para entender o que Naruto fala quando vira raposinha – Itachi diz rindo.

- HEII – Naruto olha zangado.

Então uma pessoa muito pequena que não encostava o pé no chão sentado levantou-se...todos olharam de forma curiosa a criança. Era loira de olhos safira, usava uma blusa branca com o símbolo yin-yang na costa, uma bermuda preta que mais parecia uma calça e tênis de marca. Tsunade levantou-se

- Então você veio.. finalmente..a tantos anos o chamo para fazer parte de nossa equipe..- todos olhavam confusos vendo Tsunade falar com a criança como se o conhecesse a anos.

- Esse ano não pude rejeitar os movimentos de outras pessoas. Me juntar a vocês é a melhor escolha. Sou Shihyo Aoshi... e apesar da aparência de 8 anos possuo 16 anos. – Todos arregalaram os olhos – tenho o poder de Rejeição de fatos. É algo complicado.. o motivo de eu permanecer no estagio fisicamente infantil é pelo meu poder... rejeitei meu crescimento. – Todos olhavam de boca aberta, menos Tsunade, Jiraya e Orochimaru.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo quando uma menina muito tímida levantou-se, possuía os cabelos loiros e os olhos de Onix profundo. O que fez Hinata se lembrar dos olhos de Sasuke. Tinha uma leve marca avermelhada na parte entre o nariz e os lábios. A menina usava uma calça jeans com botas de cano alto. E uma blusa baby-look branca. Ela levantou-se e olhou todos de forma tímida e calma.

- Sou Samantha Neckasso... – Esse nome fez Itachi levantar levemente a cabeça – Tenho o dom de controlar as moléculas do ar.

- Impressionante.. – Diz Tsunade. – não é um dom comum.. Bem..pode se sentar. Hoje não vieram todos os novatos.. e não haverá outra recepção como essa, então no decorrer da semana não se assustem de encontrar novas pessoas pelos corredores... vou indicar o quarto de vocês. Crisnelle e Elara dividem ainda o quarto, assim como Itachi e Sasuke. Hinata e Haru ficaram no mesmo quarto ainda. Naruto que dividia o quarto com Neji irá dividir agora com o Inuzuka, Neji dividirá com Aoshi. Malika e Samantha dividiram outro, Ino e Sakura mais um. Eliza por enquanto ficará sozinha. O almoço vai ser servido e possivelmente haverá uma sobremesa.... – Tsunade olha para Haru que confirma com a cabeça para afirmar que o bolo havia sido salvo. – Podem levantar-se e se servi..aqui também aprenderam a cuidar de si mesmo, lavar a própria roupa, lavar o próprio prato, arrumar o quarto e manter tudo organizado.

- Como é?? Eu vou fazer coisas de domésticos? – Malika comenta baixinho com a ela mesma.

- Não se preocupe.. vamos dividir as tarefas já que dividiremos o quarto.. – Samantha diz aproximando-se dela.

- Você veio de onde? – Malika pergunta olhando para a menina com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Nasci no Egito..mas fui para Londres com apenas um dia de vida..minha mãe era Inglesa..e meu pai de acordo com o que descobri era Japonês. E você

- Humm pelo que vejo você é bem instruída...sou da África do Sul..e apesar de ser um pais com muita pobreza eu pertenço a uma família muito rica...

Todos começaram a conversa com seus parceiros de quarto, menos aqueles que já se conheciam. O jantar correu normalmente. Alguns começaram a se recolher.. Itachi foi para o quarto e Sasuke foi acompanhar Hinata. Quando Tsunade levantou-se para se retirar olhou rápido para a janela e viu um vulto.

- Jiraya..chame Haru e Elara, elas vão ser necessárias.

- Por que?

- O gatinho assustado chegou.. – Orochimaru comenta.

Jiraya chama as duas meninas e logo elas vão ajudar Tsunade, elas saem do forma discreta da casa para não chamar atenção dos novatos..com certeza a presença de muitas pessoas acabaria por afastar o rapaz. Ele era Branco e muito alto, tinha os cabelos pretos repicados e olhos amendoados, usava uma blusa vermelha e calção preto.

- Ei...Kazuma..vem..ta tudo bem, ninguém vai machucar você. – Tsunade fala sorrindo.

- Quem são esses, mãe? – Kazuma diz olhando de forma arisca Elara e Haru que arregalam os olhos ao ouvir como o rapaz chamava Tsunade

- não se assustem meninas..Kazuma me chama assim por pura consideração.

- nossa..ele é tão fofo.. – Haru diz sorrindo. Ela tenta se aproximar mas então dois cachorros grandes aparecem a frente do rapaz.

- Kazuma..ja ninguém vai te machucar...essas são Elara e Haru.. Haru também mexe com plantas..e Elara pode brincar com você..

- Brincar? Por que não chamou o Naruto pra brincar com ele? – Elara diz olhando para Tsunade.

- O que tem eu? – Naruto surge atrás de Kazuma assustando o rapaz. – Eii.. foi mal! Apareci do nada.. desculpa! Sou Naruto? E você? Um novato também? Que poder você tem??

- Sou..sou.. Sawada Kazuma..e eu..falo com..plantas..

- wwooww..que legal.. e o que elas falam pra você??

Tsunade então percebe que uma boa amizade nasceria ali..e pensa consigo mesma que ia mudar o parceiro de quarto de Naruto.

- Ele realmente conquista todo mundo – Tsunade fala em voz alta percebendo que Kazuma parecia mais relaxado e aceitou de bom grado entrar na mansão e comer um pedaço de bolo.

- Nossa..isso ta muito gostosooo.. – Kazuma comenta.

- Obrigada..foi eu quem fiz.. sou Haru...prazer.

- hum..prazer..

- Oi, sou elara, eu sou super veloz..e também mexo em computadores..você gosta? A tsunade disse que podíamos brincar..sei que no começo eu não quis, mas é por que achei que você fosse do tipo selvagem e ... – Kazuma tapa a boca de Elara.

- Você fala muito.. – ele diz rindo.

Kazuma parecia mais relaxado. Depois disso ninguém havia chegado. O dia transcorreu normal até o toque de recolher às 22:00h.

Continua...

Yoooo não deu pra apresentar todo mundo..até por que se todos vissem seus pares hoje como ia ocorrer o imprinting nee...

Beemm, espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, se não gostou do modo de agir do seu personagem , me avisem.. ok???

Beijinhusss

=**


	4. Capitulo 2

Gente..esse capitulo tava pronto desde a semana passada..é q minha irmã é muito preguiçosa ¬¬ e eu tive q revisar. Não ficou tão bom quanto ficaria se ela revisasse..afinal eu escrevo o "grosso" e ela bota as idéias em ordem e ajeita o meu português que eh péssimo...

Espero q fique do agrado de todos.. beijinhosss e boa leitura.

Capitulo 2 : Mais novatos, Vilões e pequenas confusões. (olha, rimou.)

Akatsuki é uma organização de mutantes tão grande quanto Konoha, era também considerada uma irmandade para jovens super dotados. O fundador dessa organização é um mistério, o que se sabe é que ele tem grandes poderes. Nem mesmo Tsunade fazia ideia de quem comandava a Akatsuki. O clã Uchiha já havia entrado em muitas guerras internas por parte de seus membros compartilharem da mesma ideia que a Akatsuki. Madara era o um dos membros principais da família e sublider da Akatsuki. Seu maior seguidor é Nagato mais conhecido como Pain. Konan foi a primeira mulher a entrar nessa organização. Juntos, essas três pessoas seguem a risca toda e qualquer ordem do líder. Sasori havia entrado há pouco tempo e estava empregado na escola normal da cidade para se infiltrar entre os jovens mutantes de Konoha, ele era o bibliotecário da escola. Recentemente a Akatsuki esta expandindo seus membros, havia entrado em contato com a família Wood, uma família se seqüestradores profissionais da Europa, para uma possível aliança. Benjamin era um homem frio que não perdia a oportunidade de um bom negocio. Vangloriava-se por ser descente do maior ladrão da era medieval, havia se casado com uma jovem moça mutante, totalmente interessados nos poderes dela, da união nasceu um menino, ao qual Benjamin sonhava que seria tão grande quando o ladrão das lendas. Robin foi o nome dado em homenagem para o garoto. Infelizmente os planos não deram muito certo visto que Robin não condizia exatamente com a personalidade de um ladrão frio e sem escrúpulos, como o pai queria, mas mesmo assim o garoto cresceu sempre querendo impressionar o pai e usando disso Benjamin fechou contrato com Akatsuki, onde seu filho de infiltraria entre os mutantes de Konoha e lhe arrancaria informações sobre os tipos de defesas deles.

- E onde seu filho está? – Madara perguntava ao velho a sua frente. Ele usava um tipo de kimono japonês.

- Robin nesse momento deve está em alguma sala treinando algo... – Benjamim respondia nervoso, se bem conhecia o filho devia estar caçando algo.

- Você tem certeza que ele tem fibra para tal tarefa? – Madara pergunta desconfiado.

- Pode acreditar, Robin fará um ótimo trabalho para sua organização, ele pode parecer bonzinho no começo, mas as aparências enganam.

Enquanto isso em uma parte da mansão, mais precisamente na cozinha, um garoto de aproximadamente 1,62 e pele morena com um chapéu, tentava se aproximar de uma bandeja de biscoitos. Ele era muito bom nisso...estava esticando a mão por uma fresta da janela quando alguém bate uma colher muito forte em sua mão.

- AAII CACILDA!!! Isso dói!! – Robin balançava a mão, enquanto se apoiava na janela com a outra.

- Isso é pra você aprender. Você pode ser descende do maior ladrão do mundo, mas ninguém mete o dedo na minha cozinha!! – uma senhora de meia idade balançava a colher apontada para ele.

Aquela era Senhora Emma, desde que se entendia por gente a velha senhora trabalhava em sua casa. Quando pequeno sempre roubava doces e outras guloseimas da cozinha da velha senhora, mas com o passar do tempo, ela havia pegado o jeito...e era muito raro conseguir roubar algo de lá.

- Ei, senhora Emma, papai ainda ta na sala com a aquele homem lá? O Dadá..ou madeira..sei lá.. – Robin olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida para porta do escritório.

- Não se o Senhor Dadá e seu pai já saíram do escritório..se você ta tão curioso, por que ao invés de tentar pegar um dos meus doces não vai pra janela do escritório escutar a conversa?

- Emma? Você me mandando escutar a conversa alheia?? – ele olhou arregalado para velha senhora.

- É que dessa vez até estou curiosa.. não é todo dia que seu pai recebe gente importante em casa...deve ser algo ultrasecreto. Vai logo menino, e depois lembre-se de voltar para me contar.

Robin saiu rindo da velha senhora. Era estranho, mas sentia que ela era família apesar do pai se referir sempre a ela como empregada. Pulou a janela e se esgueirou para janela do escritório, era a mais baixa da casa e assim a mais fácil de escalar, mas sabia que seu pai o perceberia então usaria na verdade os poderes para tentar ver o que acontecia. Sentou-se entre algumas plantas do jardim e concentrou-se, em alguns minutos sentiu como se saísse do corpo e se via dentro do escritório do pai.

_- Então é isso, na próxima semana quero Robin já infiltrado entre eles. Saiba meu caro Benjamim que se não cumprires a sua parte do contrato você e sua família já eram._

_- Claro que não Madara.. jamais desonraria um contrato e meu filho também é um homem de palavra._

Mas o que seu pai estava planejando para ele sem seu consentimento?? Isso era algo que Robin apenas descobriria dali uma semana.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Pain estava na mansão olhando para uma menina de pele branquinha com cabelo de uma cor prateado que usava um vestidinho simples de cor azul clara.

- Angelina, já disse que Madara volta logo.

- Eu o queria aqui... por que ele não me acordou? – Angelina olhava apática para Pain quando Konan entrou.

- Angel...fique calma. Logo ele estará de volta. – Konan olhou e lhe deu um sorriso.

Angel bufou um ar congelado e tanto Konan quando Pain olharam preocupados a menina sair pela porta. Pain por mais que conseguisse bloquear os poderes de alguém não era rápido o bastante para um ataque vindo de Angel. A menina era estranha, parecia se dar bem apenas com Madara, eles não pareciam ter um relacionamento, mas Madara e Angelina tinham uma grande fascinação um pelo outro. Ninguém poderia dizer se essa era "magia" de um imprinting, visto que nenhum havia confirmado o fato.

- Quando ele volta precisamente? – Konan olhou para Pain.

- Daqui a três dias...

- E iremos agüentar a pirralha dele até lá? Não vou ser responsável se ela congelar a maior parte da casa.

- Não seja rabugenta... amanhã começa a escola e Angel estará ocupada demais para pensar nele.

- Hunf..você é que acha isso. Você realmente não entende a cabeça das mulheres. Não se meta com nenhuma que estiver apaixonada. – Konan saiu deixando Pain rindo internamente. Se havia uma coisa que ele se vangloriava era de não ser preso a ninguém.

Konan usava uma calça preta com sapatilhas pretas e uma batinha em tom azul claro que caia um pouco do ombro e tinha uma flor branca no cabelo. Já Pain parecia ter um estilo metaleiro, usava calças jeans solta com uma corrente e blusa branca com uma caveira estampada no centro.

A casa da Akatsuki não era tão grande quando a mansão Konoha, mas era confortável e tinha suas bases de treinamento. Sasori lia uma revista quando viu Angelina sair parecendo chateada com alguém do escritório. Apenas riu baixo, aquela menina era uma caixa de surpresas, falava com ele apenas para alfinetá-lo, ele não fazia nada contra ela pois sabia perfeitamente que se tocasse um dedo em Angelina, Madara seria o encarregado de desmaterializar sua existência. Ainda não estava totalmente acostumado a levar ordens de ninguém, mas precisava para poder sobreviver. Não se sentia má pessoa, mas precisava livrar o mundo daquelas pragas humanas... ele não queria o mal..queria paz.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Uma menina de cabelos ruivos lisos e olhos verdes oliva olhava parada pelo portão da enorme mansão de Konoha.

- Eu acho que é por aqui... mas será que é tudo isso mesmo? – a jovem perguntava a se mesma olhando imenso jardim.

- Oi? Posso ajudar? – uma menina de olhos pratas apareceu perto do portão.

- AH! Nossa que susto. Bem pode me ajudar sim... aqui é Konoha a mansão para adolescente superdotados?

- É sim... você novata? Aluna também? Muito prazer, sou Hyuuga Hinata. – Hinata olhava com um sorriso meigo.

- Oi Hinata..meu nome é Violet Lafaiete, mas me chama de Fay. Mas como você soube que eu estava aqui?

- Por causa da câmera – Hinata aprontou para uma câmera de segurança que havia na entrada da mansão.

-Ah sim...nossa. então..eu posso entrar?

- Claro, entra, vou te mostrar a casa toda e apresentar para quem puder. Quero que saiba que aqui é sua casa e agora somos como irmãs. Vou ajudar no que puder. – Hinata sorria lindamente.

Fay olhava para Hinata achando engraçado excesso de gentileza da menina, não havia como ficar irritada com ela, quem em sã consciência o faria? Hinata lhe apresentou boa parte da mansão assim como algumas pessoas. Crisnelle a professora de manuseio de armas que estava concentrada em um canto lendo. Elara a menina hiper-ativa que hora ou outra corria para cutucar a irmã. Naruto o menino impaciente com uma cara engraçada. Conheceu também Sasuke, Itachi e Neji, percebeu que apesar de detalhista, demoraria para diferenciar os três rapazes, visto que todos pareciam ter a mesma personalidade, apesar de Itachi ter lhe dado um sorriso de boas vindas. Reparou que quando falou com Sasuke, Hinata corou. E percebeu logo que ali existia um lindo sentimento. Logo Hinata lhe levou ao escritório de Tsunade e assim que entraram Hinata corou muito perceber que Tsunade não estava sozinha.

- Gomen Tsunade-sama, mas lembrei que você havia deixado ordens para que assim que chegasse alguém, eu apresentasse a mansão e trouxesse para seu escritório.

- Tudo bem Hinata, não precisa desculpar-se. Gaara chegou há pouco tempo também e foi Sakura quem o viu chegando, ela o trouxe direto para mim por que ele preferiu não conhecer a mansão agora.

Gaara era um rapaz meio apático e com vivos cabelos ruivos. Usava uma blusa preta de manga cumprida e uma calça jeans escura e exibia uma bela tatuagem de um Kanjin escrito "amor",

- Ai ai..eu só consigo visualizar um problema nisso tudo. – Tsunade falou baixando a cabeça ao reparar na aparência dos dois novatos a sua frente.

- E o que é Tsunade? – Hinata perguntou.

- Que vai ser mais difícil encontrar Elara...já que agora tem mais duas cabeças ruivas para se confundir.

Gaara continuou serio e Hinata riu baixinho, mas Fay riu tão alto que foi capaz de fazer Gaara soltar uma expressão que não fosse o semblante apático.

- Ai me desculpa... – Fay corou violentamente.

- Tudo bem..acho que era pra ser uma piada mesmo. – Tsunade disse com uma gota na cabeça.

- E quando começa o treinamento e as aulas, Tsunade-sama? – Gaara finalmente se pronunciou depois que as duas haviam entrado na sala.

- Os treinamentos apenas daqui uma semana visto que nem todos os novatos chegaram. Ontem apresentei os professores..menos um que até agora quero saber por onde anda. – Tsunade deixou uma leve veia soltar em sua testa. – As aulas de curso normal começam amanhã..cada um já está matriculado devidamente em suas serias. Eu deixei claro também que vocês viessem à escola já com material todo comprado.

- Eu lembro perfeitamente. – Gaara disse serio.

- Comprei meu caderno e livros a vários dias antes de vim para cá. – Fay ria orgulhosa.

Tsunade mostrou o quarto de Gaara que seria dividido com Kiba. Que não iria gostar muito da ideia assim que chegasse de sua corrida matinal no parque com o seu cachorro Akamaru. Fay iria dividir o quarto com Eliza, quando olhou o quarto enfeitado com coisas que mais pareciam corpo em decomposição quase deu um grito, mas Eliza a acalmou afirmando não serem verdadeiros.

Ninguém na mansão seguia o horário certo para almoço, Shizune a cozinheira preparava uma grande panela de comida e quem sentisse fome iria se servir, desde que Tsunade descobriu que Elara+Naruto+Haru não era uma boa combinação para hora do almoço, ela decidiu que só almoçariam todos juntos em ocasiões especiais e o mesmo valia para o jantar.

Pela parte da tarde, duas garotas haviam chegado a mansão. Sasuke as recebeu e sem dizer uma palavra às levou ao escritório de Tsunade.

- Obrigada Sasuke, pode retirar-se. Eu cuido delas. – Sasuke não disse nada apenas retirou-se. - Eu conheço você Kristen e Jiraya me falou bastante de você Tsuki. Espero sinceramente que se sintam a vontade e não se intimidem por pessoas iguais a Sasuke, vocês vão aprender que apesar de quietos, são ótimas pessoas. Viso essa escola como uma grande família.

- Obrigada Tsunade. – falou a garota de olhos turquesa e cabelo castanho que usava um sueter azul de saia jeans

- Obrigada baa-chan. – A menina de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos que usava calça skinny preta e uma blusa colada até a cintura branca.

- Olha, eu não vou me aborrecer com você por que é novata, mas não me chama assim. – Tsunade tinha uma leve veia saltada na testa.

- Ah foi mal...posso te chama de Tsunade-sempai?? - Não resistindo ao estado de Tsunade, Tsuki a chamou novamente por outro apelido que indiciada que Tsunade era bem mais velha.

- ELARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Tsunade gritou e Elara apareceu feito furacão – Leve elas duas para o quarto que sobrou. AGORAA..

- Ta bomm baa-chan!! Calmaa..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – as três saíram correndo do escritório.

- Nossa...eu sei que a baa-chan não gosta que eu a chame assim mas ela em geral não se irrita tanto.. – Elara comenta encostada na porta que havia acabado de fechar do escritório.

- Acho que a culpa é minha..hihii – Tsuki levanta a mão como quem se declarava culpada.

- O que você fez?? – Elara perguntou rindo.

- Ela a chamou primeiro de baa-chan...e a perdoou por ser novata, mas logo em seguida soltou um "sempai" – Kristen respondeu ainda olhando assustada para o que ocorrerá naquela sala.

- hauhauhauhauhauhaua, adorei você!! – Elara disse rindo bastante começando a andar e fazendo sinal para que as duas a seguisse.

Após o jantar o toque de recolher foi tocado exatamente as 22:00h. Como estava muito no começo ainda não havia dado tempo para que começasse as confusões pelo convívio. Os sannins davam graças a Deus por nada ter acontecido. No dia seguinte seria o primeiro dia de aula, esperavam que todos cumprissem o horário. Apesar de mutantes, eles tinham que se preocupar com o futuro para uma carreira promissora. No quarto de cada um pequenas confusões se seguiam.

Elara e Crisnelle...

- One-chan... – Elara estava encolhida na cama.

- hummmm? – Crisnelle resmungava.

- Você ta dormindo?

- Não, to treinando pra morrer... – Crisnelle responde mal humorada e Elara taca o travesseiro nela, fazendo-a se levantar e tentar correr atrás de Elara que era bem mais rápida em corridas que a irmã mais velha.

Itachi e Sasuke. Os dois dormiam mesmo.

Haru e Hinata. Hinata havia acabado de fechar a porta e Haru olhou sorridente para ela.

- Estava dando amassos de boa noite com o Sasuke??

- HARUUU – Hinata corou violentamente. – que isso..eu só fui ao banheiro.

- Hum sei.. se eu fosse você não perdia meu tempo com um gostoso ao meu lado.

- Boa noite, Haru-chan – Hinata se enfia debaixo das cobertas.

Naruto e Kazuma.

- Ei cara...esses cachorros tem que dormir aqui mesmo? – Naruto perguntava olhando os dois cães enormes que o encarava.

- É..eles não conseguem dormir longe de mim.

- Porraa mais assim já é demais, ele me encaram muito.

- Acho que é pelo seu cheiro de raposa...

- O QUE??? O que isso tem a ver???

- cães caçam raposas!

- AAHHH DATTEBAYOOO e só agora você me avisa? – Naruto levantou-se num salto e ficou em posição de luta encarando os cachorros e fazendo Kazuma rir da sua pose ridícula.

Neji e Aoshi.

- Ei, não to com sono, vamos conversar? – Aoshi sentou-se na cama que era muito grande para um "garotinho"

- Estou com sono.. boa noite. – Neji permaneceu deitado

Aoshi usa um pouco do seu poder e rejeita o sono de Neji que se levanta e o olha enfurecido.

- Agora não está mais, vamos conversar? – Aoshi olhou com cara de criança pidona.

- ...devolva meu sono.. – Neji disse sério.

- eu só rejeito os fatos...não sei "atrai-los" – Aoshi respondeu com a cara mais deslavada.

E um ficou olhando para cara do outro.

Malika e Samantha.

-Sam..você por favor quer desligar a luz? To muito afim de dormir. – Malika levantou e olhou com uma cara de muito sono.

- Eu estou terminando de ler o livro MM´s, logo vou desligar. – Sam continuava lendo calmamente.

Malika revira os olhos e se taca embaixo do cobertor. Era a segunda noite não ia brigar com a colega de quarto, mas se persistisse assim, teria que tomar uma atitude. Demorou mais 10 minutos e Sam desligou a luz.

- Boa noite Malika.

- Boa noite...

Eliza e Violtet.

- E aii...você faz o que exatamente? – Eliza estava sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas

- Tenho algo que chamo de "toque de medusa" transformo em pedra qualquer coisa..e se não desfizer a tempo..pode ser permanente.. – Violet estava se preparando para dormir.

- huummm...legal..se caso um dia você transforme alguém em pedra permanentemente me avisa? – Eliza disse como se fosse algo bom.

- Por quer?? – Violet erguia a sobrancelha.

- Para eu ver se meu dom sobre o corpo da pessoa vai funcionar..afinal tecnicamente ele ta morto. – dessa vez Eliza levantou-se e tirou o lençol da cama para deitar-se

- Pode crer que vou evitar isso a todo custo. – Violet também se deitava

- hum espero sinceramente que consiga. – Eliza tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto. E desligaram a luz.

Kiba e Gaara.

- Oi tudo bom? Eu cheguei tarde hoje e não esperava ter você como colega de quarto, você é novato né? – Kiba falava

- É o que parece. – Gaara não ligava.

- E ai? O que tu faz?? – Kiba muito curiosa senta-se ao lado de Gaara e olhava para o nada, então a mesinha de cômoda mexeu-se rapidamente e Kiba saltou pra cima da cama.

- FANTASMAAAA... – ele gritou.

- É o meu poder...

- Você tem poderes de fantasma?? – Kiba olhou abobalhado e Gaara apenas passou a mão nas têmporas.

Sakura e Ino.

As duas fofocavam e arrumavam seus cabelos em bob´s para poder dormir

Tsuki e Kristen.

- Ai ai..to nervosa – Kristen comenta enquanto penteava os cabelos.

- Com o que? – Tsuki achou muito estranho isso.

- Não sei..gente nova..pessoas diferentes...escola nova..tudo novo. Sempre fico ansiosa.

- Hum...aposto que vamos nos dar bem. Afinal se alguém mexer conosco podemos da uma liçãozinha..não é? E que tipo de dom você possui?

- Posso controlar a água.

- Nossa..bem legal..

- E você?? Ei que cristal lindo você usa...

- É justamente o meu dom! – Tsuki ri baixinho e se concentra fazendo um pouco do cristal do seu corpo forma uma pequena estrela – Viu?

- aaiiiii que lindooooo..kawaaiiii – Kristen achou meigo o poder de Tsuki.

- Vamos dormir..tem aula amanhã..

- É mesmo, vou desligar a luz. Boa noite Tsu

- boa Kris...

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Na mansão da Akatsuki todos dormiam profundamente, ninguém ali era tão caloroso, somente uma pessoa conseguia aquecer um certo coração gelado. Angel estava sentada na cama apoiada nos joelhos.

- Mestre..que saudades... – Angel apertou a perna levemente.

Continua....

Foi mais para apresentação. Eu sei que não falei dos poderes de todos dos novatos, mas logo vai ser mostrado, quando começar o treinamento. Hihihihi

Espero que tenha agradado a todos, tentei fazer de tudo para que ninguém esbarrasse no seu par. Afinal o imprinting tem que ser romântico..somente entre os dois.. XP

Acho que não ta faltando ninguém..ou ta? O.o

Gente eu sou péssima de memória.

ESCOLHIDA PARA PAR DA SAKURA

**Shina com**

**Poder: **Super resistência assume uma forma blindada (conversão epidérmica), quando seu corpo torna-se totalmente de metal, chamado aço orgânico, que é extremamente resistente, a sua força é ampliada consideravelmente, (na escala que varia de 1 a 100 a sua está-nos 100), e sua velocidade é também ampliada. Em sua forma Blindada não precisa comer ou mesmo respirar, e quando (dificilmente) é ferido, não sangra, pois seu corpo não possui fluidos, mas perde energia, se o dano for muito grande fica impedido de voltar a forma humana até recuperar-se do dano. Quando o dano não é tão severo, volta à forma humana e blinda-se novamente, se recuperando de quaisquer danos superficiais. Não tem um período máximo para ficar na forma blindada, pois já permaneceu assim por meses.

Parabenss ^^

Bem é isso..beijinhuss.. ^^


	5. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e nem as OCC dessa fic (com exceção de Elara e Crisnelle).

Demorouuu, mas está aqui..capitulo fresquinhooo hihihi

Beijoss,, boa leitura ^^

Obs: Itachi faz estagio na escola, por isso ele tb vai aparecer pela escola as vezes, ele faz psicologia junto com a Crisnelle... é só..

Capitulo 3: Interações

Amanheceu e Itachi levantou-se sério. Sasuke continuava dormindo, tinha que conversar seriamente com seu irmão. Algo entre os novatos havia lhe chamado a atenção. Foi até o banheiro e fez sua assepsia e quando voltou ao quarto Sasuke estava acordando.

- Bom dia. – murmurou Itachi.

- Bom dia.

- Sasuke, preciso conversar com você.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Não sei se notou, mas percebeu um sobrenome muito comum entre os novatos?

- Hum. – Sasuke faz cara de quem tenta lembrar – Não. Mas eu deveria lembrar?

- Na verdade não, você era muito pequeno na época em que isso aconteceu.

- Do que você está falando?

- Sobre Samantha Neckasso.

- É uma das novatas?

- Sim. Mas não é dela especificamente. É possivelmente algo com algum parente dela.

- O que nós temos a ver com os parentes dela?

- Nós, nada.

Sasuke faz cara desagradável, começando a se irritar com a forma que Itachi falava. Odiava a mania de seu irmão por falar frases incompletas e enigmáticas.

- Fale logo de uma vez.

- Estou falando de Alice Neckasso. Isso soa familiar?

- Não estou gostando do rumo da conversa. Vamos Itachi, tenho mais o que fazer.

Sasuke levantou e se encaminhava para o banheiro quando Itachi segura seu braço fazendo-o parar.

- Melhor você tirar a imagem de família perfeita da cabeça, sabe muito bem que nosso pai já foi infiel a nossa mãe.

- Por que era um fraco.

- Não diga que ele foi um fraco sem nem ao menos saber qual a versão da história dele.

- Não me venha com essa ladainha. Se essa Samantha for uma Uchiha, pouco me importa. Não a reconheço como irmã.

- Calma, eu não disse que ela é filha do nosso pai, eu estava pensando em um possível parentesco com a tal Alice, uma sobrinha ou prima. Será que papai esconderia um filho?

- Hunf, seja como for, não quero saber. E acho bom você não se envolver nessa historia.

Sasuke da às costas para o irmão e entra no banheiro. Itachi por ser o mais velho, lembrava claramente do quase escândalo sobre um possível filho bastardo de seu pai, mas a história foi abafada e esquecida por muitos. Viu o quanto a mãe sofreu, não culpava Sasuke, afinal ele foi criado para ser o perfeito homem. Mas ele sabia que ali estava uma chance para esclarecer muitas coisas. Tentaria uma possível amizade com Samantha e arrancaria algo sobre Alice Neckasso.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Era primeiro dia de aula, a grande maioria já havia saído. Tsunade estava em seu escritório quando um homem de cabelos grisalhos entrou na sala, usando uma máscara que cobria até o seu nariz e as roupas eram de um homem simples. Olhou para ele minuciosamente.

- Está um dia atrasado.

- Perdoe-me, é que me perdi no labirinto da rainha de Copas.

- Ah, entendo. Você, um rastreador nato, se perder em um labirinto, é claro.

- Quem sabe? Aquele maldito gato disse para eu virar à esquerda.

- Cale-se. Os alunos foram à escola. Mais tarde às 15:00 vá à sala de treinamento. Será apresentado lá.

- Yoshi. Onde é meu quarto?

Tsunade deu um breve suspiro e indica qual é o quarto do novo professor.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ Na Akatsuki

Pain e Konan estão de prontidão da sala. Madara chegaria a qualquer momento com o espião contrato da família Wood.

- Madara disse que é um moleque de 16 anos. – Comenta Konan.

- Melhor você não questioná-lo.

- Estou começando a achar que nosso querido vice-líder está ficando esclerosado. – Konan fala um tanto debochada.

Nesse momento as portas abrem e entra Robin e Madara, que olha sinistramente para Konan.

- Vejo o quanto fiz falta, não é Konan? – Madara fala e Konan fica séria e completamente imóvel. – Este é Robin, logo após as instruções vamos mandá-lo direto para a estação da cidade, ele irá de lá para o instituto Konoha.

- Robin? Robin da família Wood? Tem certeza que ele não é do tipo de ladrão que esta do lado dos mocinhos? – Pain comenta olhando debochado para o rapaz.

- Tenho certeza que sou perfeito para o cargo, do contrário seu líder não iria buscar-me do outro lado do mundo, vendo que não podia confiar em seus empregados.

Tanto Pain quanto Konan estreitaram os olhos para Robin, mas antes que um dos dois usasse seus poderes Madara os interrompeu.

- Nada de confusões. O garoto é perfeito para o papel, o pai me garantiu que ele fará um bom serviço, e se não fizer... Bem, acredito que ele não irá querer descobrir o que acontecerá se caso falhar ou nos trair.

Robin engole seco olhando para Madara. Seu pai estava louco o entregando para um cara completamente maníaco como ele. Faria logo seu "serviço" para voltar mais rápido para casa.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ Na Escola...

Estava na hora do intervalo e Sakura arrastava Ino até a biblioteca.

- Ai Sakura, é o primeiro dia de aula e você já quer pegar livros? – esbraveja Ino.

- Claro Ino, preciso me adiantar logo nas matérias.

A Loira da um suspiro cansado, mas segue com a nova amiga em direção à biblioteca, e ao entrarem Ino repara logo no rapaz atrás do balcão de atendimento.

- Ei, Sakura, da uma olhada no gatinho que trabalha aqui. – Ino cutuca Sakura, que apenas da uma breve olhada.

- É... Bonitinho, eu acho.

- Bonitinho? Estou cogitando a ideia de vir mais vezes aqui, para... Estudar.

- Sei. Vem, a sessão de biologia é logo ali.

Depois de separar dois livros Sakura se encaminha ao rapaz atrás do balcão de atendimento. Sasori olha para a rosada e lembra-se da lista de novatos do instituto de Konoha que Madara havia conseguido não se sabe como.

- Olá, bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia. – Ino respondeu com um sorriso e Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Como são dedicadas... Estudem bastante.

Ino fica corada e puxa um livro como se ela tivesse pegado para estudar e Sakura não da bola para Sasori, apenas vira as costas e vai andando. Sasori percebe que a rosada não ligou muito para ele. Ali estaria seu mais novo entretenimento.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Hinata andava com Elara, Violet e Tsuki. Estavam indo à lanchonete quando de repente Hinata é puxada por Sasuke que lhe beija na frente de todos.

- Uaauuuu! Que beijão! – Tsuki grita animada e Hinata interrompe o beijo muito vermelha.

- Ei Sasuke, assim você deixa a Hinata sem sangue no resto do corpo! – Comenta Elara

- Sasuke-kun, já pedi para você não me beijar assim na frente dos outros... – Hinata fala baixinho muito envergonhada.

- Desculpa, é que não vi você hoje de manhã. – Ele falava acariciando de leve o rosto de Hinata que estava para ter um treco.

- Bom pessoal, acho que é hora de sairmos e deixarmos os dois. Vamos gente! - Violet percebeu que Sasuke não largaria Hinata tão cedo.

- Humm.. – Elara da um suspiro apaixonado – Sinto um pouco de inveja da Hinata. Ela conhece Sasuke desde pequena. Sempre estiveram juntos, se amam desde sempre...

- De qualquer forma, pensem só como a Hinata é sortuda. Conheceu o amor da sua vida muito cedo, o cara é um gato, um mutante de primeira classe. E naquelas horas então, hmmm.. – diz Tsuki fechando os olhos e rindo maliciosamente.

- Ai Tsuki, lá vem você. – Violet roda os olhos para Tsuki.

- Que é? Vai me dizer que não deve ser bom? Pensa só, o Sasuke controla as suas sensações... Imagina o que a Hinata sente com ele? Ele deve provocar a melhor sensação do mundo.

Elara fica muito vermelha só de pensar enquanto Violet apenas balança a cabeça.

- Fay, aquela menina doida que você divide o quarto não veio? – Elara pergunta.

- Ah, a Eliza ali dorme feito pedra.

- Tsunade-baa-chan pode ficar uma fera com ela... – Elara comenta já imaginando a Hokage quebrando a sua sexta mesa. – Legal!

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ De volta ao instituto...

Eliza era uma garota debochada e sádica por natureza. Não foi à escola, Violet tentou acordá-la, mas foi em vão. Às 10 da manhã Eliza acorda e faz sua higiene e desce para tomar café. Tsunade que estava saindo de seu escritório assusta-se ao ver Eliza ainda no instituto.

- Eliza, por que não foi a escola?

- Hum? Ah, não acordei. Acho que perdi a hora... – Eliza responde sem muito interesse.

- Espero que isso não se repita.

- Pode deixar Tsunade, essa menina me é muito interessante... Cuidarei dela. – Orochimaru surge subindo a escada.

- Sabes muito bem, Orochimaru, que cada estudante daqui deve frequentar a escola.

- Essa menina não é convencional, não veres? Deixa que dela cuido eu, Eliza não irá à escola.

Eliza da um meio sorriso e sai andando como se ninguém estivesse falando sobre ela. Se eles soubessem que na verdade havia fugido de casa para o instituto, o que diriam? Sem perceber, Orochimaru a segue.

- Não pense que pode esconder de todos, Eliza. Ontem á noite entrei em seu quarto e toquei em teu rosto.

- Que é? Quer ser denunciado por pedofilia?

- Não. Quero dizer que já não tens nenhum segredo diante de mim, sei que fugistes. Sei que não és boazinha e veio para o instituto por falta de opção. Se a Akatsuki aparecesse em sua frente, você não pensaria duas vezes antes de segui-los. Mas por obra do destino... Você foi encaminhada até Konoha, ou, até mim.

- Então me diga, ò vosso oráculo, onde diabos você quer chegar?

- Serei seu tutor. Logo vou entrar na justiça com toda a papelada. Ajudarei você com seu sadismo.

- E desde quando você se auto proclama o meu tutor?

- Porque a partir de agora, você em relação a mim, não possui vontade alguma.

Orochimaru sai andando calmamente enquanto Eliza fica olhando-o, petrificada, desaparecer.

- É, não foi tão ruim ter parado aqui. – Ela comenta em voz alta e entra na cozinha para procurar o que comer.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Kazuma andava assustado pelos corredores da imensa mansão. Por ter crescido em meio ao ar livre, não gostava das paredes um tanto grandes e grossas. Não foi matriculado na escola por motivos óbvios, afinal, ele não era sociável. Semi-alfabetizado, Tsunade disse que se encarregaria de lhe ensinar tudo para que no futuro pudesse entrar na escola e tirar seu diploma.

- Ei menino, tá procurando o quê? – Kazuma olha pra trás e vê Jiraya – A Tsunade tá lá embaixo.

- Ah, obrigado. – Jiraya da um sorriso reconfortante ao rapaz – Qual seu nome?

- Pode me chamar de pai.

- Como?

- Se você chama Tsunade de mãe, tecnicamente sou seu pai, não?

Kazuma sorri de forma gentil para Jiraya. Jiraya então levanta o braço e pede para o garoto segui-lo.

- Então como seu pai vou te ensinar tudo que sei.

- É? Como o que, por exemplo?

- Ah, como pegar muitas mulheres antes de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor.

Kazuma fica com uma enorme gota na cabeça e sem jeito pelas palavras de Jiraya que caia na gargalhada vendo o rosto vermelho do pequeno.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ Na Escola

Malika e Sam no começo pareciam que iam ter atrito, mas acostumaram-se uma com as manias da outra e pela manhã, antes de ir à escola, conheceram Kristen.

- Ei, olhem o cabelinho daquela ali. – Malika comenta baixinho com as meninas.

- Parece cabelo de velho, né? – Kristen emenda a observação da colega.

- Meninas, não vamos arrumar confusões. – Sam tentava ser equilibrada.

- E quem tem capacidade para se meter conosco? - Malika comenta com ar de superioridade – Somos especiais, nunca se esqueça disso.

- Gente, acho melhor trocarmos de assunto, a menina parece perceber que estamos falando dela.. – Kristen observa o olhar sério da garota de cabelos brancos.

- Concordo com a Kristen, melhor trocarmos de assunto. – Sam cora um pouco quando Malika lhe lançar um olhar de quem não está gostando de ser repreendida.

- Falo o que quiser, essa cabeça de esfregão é que não vai me intimidar com esse olhar.

Angelina não era boba, sentia e percebia quando falavam dela. Assim que passou ao lado de Malika lançou-lhe um vento levemente frio, fazendo a menina ficar parada por alguns segundos.

- MM´s? O que foi? – Sam percebe o leve estado de transe dela.

- Hellooo? – Kristen balança a mão na frente dos olhos dela.

- Essa garota... – Malika olha pra trás vendo Angelina se afastando.

- Malika... Sei que temos dons especiais, mas não se esqueça também que não somos únicas no mundo. – Sam diz de forma ponderada.

Malika não retruca a observação de Kristen. Não sabia explicar o motivo, mas ao passar ao lado da menina de cabelos brancos sentiu um arrepio, um vento frio de mal presságio.

- Meninas, com licença, eu vou dobrar aqui. Vou até meu armário. – Sam sobra no próximo corredor à direita.

- Na hora da saída nos encontramos ok? – Malika acena com a mão para Sam que lhe da um sorriso.

Ao chegar mais perto do armário, Sam vê mais pessoas do instituto, como Itachi, Sasuke, Neji e Hinata. Os viu fecharem os armários e tentou abrir a boca para puxar assunto, mas pensou melhor e achou talvez fosse inconveniente, afinal mal os conheciam. Viu Itachi colocar a mochila nas costas e seguir na direção que estava indo e os outros seguiam para o outro lado. Assim que focalizou o rosto de Sam, Itachi ficou sério, não parecia estar chateado, mas sim a analisando. Já sem jeito Sam lhe abre um sorriso tímido que é retribuído.

- "Ufa, pensei que ele não fosse corresponder." Olá.. – Ela falou timidamente.

- Oi... Você é a Samantha Neckasso? – Itachi fica parado próximo a Sam com as mãos no bolso.

- Sim, pode me chamar de Sam. – Sam aperta os livros contra o peito, Itachi parecia tão familiar a ela.

- Hum. Tem parentes Sam? – Itachi estava curioso para descobrir o possível parentesco de Sam e a antiga amante de seu pai.

- Não... N-não conheço muito sobre minha família. – Apesar de triste, ela fala como quem se desculpa por não saber responder o que lhe perguntaram

- Ah, que pena. Bem, te vejo mais tarde na mansão. – Itachi fica um tanto decepcionado, mas isso não quer dizer que Sam não possa ajudá-lo, quem sabe ele possa se aproveitar disso. Diria a Sam que iria ajudá-la a encontrar sua família e descobrir sobre a amante do pai.

Sam comprimenta Itachi e segue seu caminho e ele faz o mesmo.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Naruto, Kiba e Gaara estão na lanchonete. Na verdade, Kiba arrastara Gaara para a lanchonete, ele não parecia nada satisfeito vendo Kiba e Naruto apostando em quem come mais.

- GANHEI, DATTEBAYYO! – Naruto comemorava.

- VOCÊ ROUBOU ISSO SIM! – Kiba gritou de volta.

- COMO vou ROUBAR??? Só se abrisse um buraco no meu estomago..

- ou quem VOCÊ também se transforme em vaca pra ter quatro estomagoss...

Os dois ficam se encarando. Malika e Kristen entram na lanchonete na escola e olham de longe alguém gritando.

- Ai quem são aqueles meninos pra fazer todo esse estardalhaço? – Malika comenta impaciente com a gritaria.

- Não sei, mas vamos sentar no outro lado, em todo caso. – Kristen não queria ser incomodada com os gritos dos dois.

Enquanto isso Gaara massageava mais uma vez as suas têmporas se perguntando o fazia ali, quando três pessoas se aproximaram.

- Olá.. Você deve ser um novato da república. – Hinata comenta sentando à frente de Gaara com Sasuke ao seu lado olhando de forma estreita para o rapaz.

- De fato. Por favor, me digam... Como faço para esses dois pararem? – Gaara respondeu de forma baixa.

- Não param nunca. Acostume-se – Respondeu Neji comendo uma maçã e olhando para o outro lado.

- Param sim. – Sasuke diz e nesse momento olha para o lado e diz – Dobe, senta que a Tsunade e aquela menina de cabelos rosa estão vindo.

Naruto de forma atrapalhada e brusca se senta e fica ereto na cadeira. – Hinata da um leve sorriso enquanto Kiba sentava segurando a barriga de tanto rir da cara paralisada de Naruto que demora um tempo pra perceber que havia sido uma pegadinha.

- Teme, seu idiota... Não me assusta desse jeito, você faz isso por que nunca levou um soco daquelas duas...

- Duas QUEM? - Naruto pula cadeira com o grito de Elara nas suas costas.

- AHH Elara-chan.. não faça isso com meu pobre coração.

- Elara, está sozinha? – Hinata pergunta preocupada.

- Não, Fay e Tsuki estão comigo, mas elas quiseram ir ao banheiro. Não sei por que mulher tem mania de ir acompanhada... Daí eu decidi vim dar um "alô" para vocês. Ooolhaa, você é o garoto ruivo novato. - Elara ponta para Gaara.

- É o que parece.

- É. Mais um rabugento que nem o Sasuke, ninguém merece.

- Hunf. – Sasuke bufa de forma metida para Elara que lhe faz uma careta feia.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ de volta ao Instituto.

Haru e Crisnelle estavam arrumando a sala de treinamento aquela manhã. Nessa manhã também havia chegado mais dois novos mutantes, um para ser professor de defesa pessoal e outro era o mais novo estrategista do instituto.

- Engraçado, a mansão vai ficar tão cheia... – Haru comenta

- Não é engraçado, acabou a minha paz. Agora não terá um local tranquilo para eu ficar em paz.

- Ai Cris-chan.. Pensa só. Talvez entre esses novatos, você não encontre o amor da sua vida! – Haru comenta com os olhos brilhantes.

- Não sei se podemos chamar isso de amor. – Crisnelle comenta.

- Como assim Cris-chan? Mas claro que é amor! Olhe a Hinata e o Sasuke, eles se amam! – Haru diz.

- Você sabe que entre nós, mutantes, possivelmente não há amor. Como pode ser amor se não podemos escolher quem amamos?

- Mas ninguém escolhe a quem amar. – Haru diz alarmada

- Eu sei, o que quero dizer é que.. Hinata e Sasuke sofreram imprinting aos cinco anos, todos sabem disso. Mas, e se não fossem mutantes? Eles se amariam desse jeito? É estranho pensar que possivelmente tem alguém destinado a você e não da pra fugir disso. É assustador.

- Assustador ou não, quem não quer conhecer seu imprinting? É amor sim! Você é perfeita para aquela pessoa, assim como a pessoa é perfeita pra você. – Haru diz sonhadora.

- Isso me cansa.

- Ai, para de ser tão cética. Sonhe um pouco menina, isso faz bem! – Haru ri e Crisnelle ri da cara sonhadora da amiga.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ na sala de Tsunade

- Então você é o novo estrategista. – Jiraya olha para um rapaz com ar de cansado.

- É né, fazer o quê. Ou era vir para o instituto ou morrer de fome. – Shikamaru diz bocejando.

- Como você já terminou o seu ensino médio, pode ficar na ala da casa que são destinadas aos professores. Dividirá o quarto com o novo Sensei. – Tsunade fala sentada em sua cadeira com sua típica pose de Hokage.

- Ei, eu também terminei o ensino médio há muito tempo. – Aoshi fala parecendo ofendido.

- Esse pirralho? – Shikamaru diz apontando arregalado para Aoshi.

- As aparências enganam. Tenho vinte e dois anos.

- Não brinca. o.o

- Aoshi tem poderes formidáveis. A rejeição é algo complicado, ainda não sabemos lidar com isso. Ele rejeitou o próprio crescimento.

- Fiu fiu. - (Onomatopéia de um assobio) – Shikamaru assovia.

- Impressionante, não é? – Jiraya tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

- É. Mas me expliquem, por que ele dorme na ala dos adultos e eu não?

- Acho que não preciso explicar sobre isso. – Tsunade fala olhando de forma engraçada para Aoshi. Todos ficam com uma gota na cabeça.

Toc Toc. (batida na porta ¬¬)

- Entra – Tsunade diz.

Entra pela porta um rapaz com o cabelo repicado com uma franja reta de cor azul, Jiraya encara o rapaz pensando em como a "juventude" de hoje era estranha.

- Oi...é um menina abriu a porta para mim, ela disse que aqui eu poderia falar com Tsunade.

- Ah você é o Lucius, seus pais me ligaram ainda ontem..bem-vindo.

- Ah..eles são muito assustados, estão até agora preocupados..

- Pais são assim mesmo..mas pode deixá-los tranquilos, aqui você esta seguro.

Tsunade faz um sinal de "joinha" para o rapaz que retribui.

- Depois você fala de Naruto.. – Jiraya diz.

- Cale-se... – Tsunade replica.

Aoshi leva Lucius para um quarto, que por enquanto seria só dele. Ele continuava achando injusto, agora mais um cara chega e tem um quarto só pra ele...

Continua...

Demorei mas estou aquiiiiiiiiii....o capitulo não ficou tão longo como queria..mas eu tentei colocar todos.. consegui?? Já falei que sofro de perda de memória recente e a longo prazo? O.o

Genntee, de novo não falei dos poderes de todos..mas é que tem que colocar tanta coisa..queria primeiro fazer a interação entre os personagens..e acho q não ficou tão legal..e pensei melhor, antes do treinamento vai ocorrer o imprinting dos personagens, próximo capitulo ocorrerá os primeiros imprinting.. não todos de uma vez, mas na medida do possível tudo vai se encaixando ^^


End file.
